Manyrock
Manyrock is a planet in the galaxy of Selbûn in the Continuation universe. It is known for being one of the few planets outside the Kiri Empire with a large population of sverra (bio-engineered humanoids). Its original Dabunè name was Tsoürn ("world of song"). Ecological Class: 2 --> 5 (after the War's End) --> 2 (after restoration) Moons: 3 Geography and Ecology Most of the surface of Manyrock is land. Water is scarce and carefully gathered from the atmosphere. The planet is divided into two main geographic regions, South and North. The South is less dry and has more agriculture and developed civilization. The North is largely high, mountainous desert. Manyrock was originally a class 2 planet: a self-sustaining biosphere with relatively low biodiversity. As such, it was one of the more extensively terraformed planets in the Sama Empire; few Sama planets were of a ecological higher class than 3. Like most Sama planets, Manyrock was devastated in the War's End disaster (1 BE), reduced to class 5 (no breathable atmosphere). In the centuries following the Kiri-Sama War, Manyrock was re-terraformed by a pop ulation of sverra colonists from the Kiri Empire. This large-scale involvement of bio-engineered humanoids in geo-engineering is unique to Manyrock. Over several centuries, the sverra returned Manyrock to class 2 status, though it remained more arid than before. Manyrock filled a niche in interplanetary agricultural trade with its large plantations of marula trees. Under later Ash'torian occupation, this became the major crop produced on the planet. History Manyrock was originally called "Tsoürn," the "world of song," as a testament to its religious importance, singing being a sacred pratice in the Sama religion of Shonac. The planet was considered sacred to the Shonac god, Elidairos, Lord of Reason, who was kept sane, in part, by humans' singing. When the planet was repopulated by sverra after the War's End, the sverra population formed a unique subculture, reminiscent of its Kiri roots but deeply attached to Manyrock, as they named it. In the tradition of many Kiri names, the name, "Manyrock," is traditionally translated into whatever language is being spoken. The sverra's largest population was in the North. Some time after Manyrock was restored to class 2 status, Sama colonists became to re-populate the planet, staying mostly in the South. There was significant mixing of Sama and sverra cultures, often peacefully, and the two species used genetic engineering to produce fertile hybrids, with the result that much of the Manyro ck population came to have both Sama (human) and sverra ancestry. However, relations were less cordial in the North, and for a few centuries, Samas who ventured into the North were captured and kept as slaves of the sverra population. The Samas eventually launched a revolt, which killed many sverra. Hostilities ended with the Truce of Manyrock States (1873 AE). The peace following the Truce was short-lived, however, as Ash'torian investment in the planet mounted and began to shift from economic development to military occupation. Circa 2100 AE, Manyrock was involved in the interplanetary Striver movement to resist Ash'torian occupation. When Ash'torian influence began to ebb following the fall of Naeq Sha'blonoq in 2137 AE, Manyrock persisted as an independent planetary government. Famous Manyrockers Elek Onx, half-human, half-sverra Striver and protagonist of The Hour before Morning. Meravyn Sanston, part-human, part-sverra, a major character in The Hour before Morning. Trenod Sanston, hypertelepath healer, Meravyn's husband. Category:Planet